ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Doctor Strange
IG-88 Meets Doctor Strange is the fourty-third installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the fourteenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In Kathmandu, Nepal, the sorcerer Kaecilius, his zealots, and The Horde Of Darkness enter the secret compound Kamar-Taj and murder its librarian, keeper of ancient and mystical texts. They steal a ritual from a book belonging to the Ancient One, a sorcerer who has lived for an unknown time and taught all at Kamar-Taj, including Kaecilius, in the ways of the mystic arts. The Ancient One pursues the traitors, but Kaecilius and The Horde Of Darkness escape with the pages and some of his followers. Stephen Strange, an acclaimed neurosurgeon, loses the use of his hands in a car accident. Fellow surgeon and former lover Christine Palmer tries to help him move on, but Strange, firmly believing he can regain use of his hands, instead uses all his resources pursuing experimental surgeries in vain. After learning of Jonathan Pangborn, a paraplegic who mysteriously was able to walk again, Strange seeks him out, and is directed to Kamar-Taj. There, Strange meets The 88 Squad and are taken in by another sorcerer under the Ancient One, Mordo. The Ancient One shows Strange and The 88 Squad her power, revealing the astral plane and other dimensions such as the Mirror Dimension. Amazed (especially The 88 Squad), Strange begs her to teach him, and she eventually agrees despite his arrogance, which reminds her of Kaecilius, who is in secret working for The Horde Of Darkness. Strange begins his tutelage under the Ancient One and Mordo with The 88 Squad watching, and learns from the ancient books in the library, now presided over by the master Wong. Strange and The 88 Squad learn that Earth is protected from other dimensions by a spell formed from three buildings called Sanctums, found in New York City, London, and Hong Kong. The task of the sorcerers is to protect the Sanctums, though Pangborn chose to forgo this responsibility in favor of channelling mystical energy into walking again. Strange advances quickly over several months, even secretly reading from the text Kaecilius stole from and learning to bend time with the mystical Eye of Agamotto. Mordo, Wong, and The 88 Squad warn Strange against breaking the laws of nature, comparing his arrogant yearning for power to that of The Horde Of Darkness and Kaecilius, who believes, after the deaths of his loved ones, that everyone should have eternal life. Kaecilius, his followers, and The Horde Of Darkness use the stolen pages to begin summoning the powerful Dormammu of the Dark Dimension, where time does not exist and all can live forever. This destroys the London Sanctum, and sends Strange and The 88 Squad from Kamar-Taj to the New York Sanctum. The zealots and The Horde Of Darkness then attack there, where Strange holds the zealots with the mystical Cloak of Levitation while The 88 Squad fends off The Horde Of Darkness until Mordo and the Ancient One arrive. Strange, Mordo, and The 88 Squad become disillusioned with the Ancient One after Kaecilius reveals that her long life has come from her own use of Dormammu's power. Kaecilius and The Horde Of Darkness mortally wound the Ancient One, and escape to Hong Kong. The Ancient One tells Strange and The 88 Squad that he, too, will have to break the rules, to balance Mordo's steadfast nature. She then dies, despite the best efforts of Strange, The 88 Squad, and a bewildered Palmer. Strange, Mordo, and The 88 Squad arrive in Hong Kong to find Wong dead and the Sanctum destroyed, with the Dark Dimension already engulfing Earth. While The Horde Of Darkness and The 88 Squad fight, Strange uses the Eye to turn back time and save Wong, before creating an infinite time loop inside the Dark Dimension that traps himself and Dormammu in the same moment forever. After killing Strange many times to no avail, Dormammu reluctantly agrees to leave Earth if Strange undoes the time loop, taking Kaecilius and the zealots with him. Because of these events, The Horde Of Darkness get defeated again and they escape. Disgusted by Strange, The 88 Squad, and the Ancient One's disregard for the consequences of defying nature, Mordo departs. Strange and The 88 Squad return the Eye, which Wong calls an Infinity Stone, to Kamar-Taj, and then takes up residence in the New York Sanctum to continue his studies while The 88 Squad go out on another journey. In a mid-credits scene, Strange agrees to help The 88 Squad and Thor, who has brought his brother Loki to Earth to search for their father Odin. In a post-credits scene, Mordo confronts Pangborn and steals the energy he uses to walk, stating that Earth has "too many sorcerers". ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA